Harry Potter and the Magdalin Order
by DemonPotter
Summary: HP Chrno Crusade xover. Harry is a demon who lost his horns. in battle against Voldemort, who is also a demon, Harry and his partner are sent back in time and joins the Magdalin Order. HPGW and ChrnoRosetta.


HP and the Magdalin Order

It was Harry seventh and last year at Hogwarts. He had been waiting for years to get his revenge on Voldemort. The demon who had killed his parents and then cut off his horns (Lily was a demon). This was the day Harry had been waiting for, the day he would kill Voldemort and get revenge.

Harry stepped out of Hogwarts front entrance and surveyed the grounds. He looked down at the slightly shorter red haired witch next to him and smiled. The witch's name was Ginny Weasley. Around her neck was a clock, the clock that when opened would allow him to fight in his true form and use his demonic powers. It was modified so instead of using her soul, like it originally was supposed to, it used her magical core, meaning that she would have a normal life.

Harry had always known what he was, but had kept it a secret. He finally revealed what he was to his friends in his sixth year, but they rejected him. Only Ginny stood by him, knowing what he was but not afraid. Harry was happy that she still wanted to be his friend. He had explained to her that the clock he had was the seal on his powers, only if he made a contract could he use them, he explained that the contract meant that he would be taking her soul meaning she would die young. Ginny had the brainwave of adapting it to use magic instead. Albus Dumbledore made the change to the clock, so it would use magic instead.

Harry walked forward towards the army of Voldemort.

"Voldemort, we meet face to face again. This is where it ends."

"Harry, your on the wrong side, by what you are you should be with me"

"Never. You took my horns why would I join you?"

"I will give them back if you join me"

"No Voldemort. You killed my parents, for that I will never join you"

"Ok then, prepare to die then"

Voldemort then started to fire curses at Harry who dodged them easily. Eventually Harry was hit with the killing curse and was thrown back against the castle walls. Ginny rushed over and saw that Harry was still alive, his demonic self had saved him. Ginny knelt down next to Harry and whispered

"I've got to open it. You don't stand a chance otherwise"

"No Gin, I can't let you do that. You won't be able to protect yourself"

Unknown to them, while they were whispering Voldemort was starting a spell he had created.

"Timus transportus pastus" he chanted over and over again. A portal opened before Voldemort. When the portal was wide enough it sucked Harry and Ginny through and then winked out.

Harry woke up to find the surroundings different and his wounds gone. He was with Ginny still and the clock, which was still closed. The two stood and looked about. They were at what looked to be a dock. Suddenly a demon flew out of a building demolishing the wall. The demon flew towards Ginny, Harry leapt in front and caught the claw in his hand. The demon was shocked that a 'human' could stop him he stopped moving, while he was frozen Ginny stunned him. Suddenly figures appeared running towards them. One was wearing a nuns outfit and the boy was carrying a large backpack. The nun fired the gun at the demon and destroyed it. After it was destroyed the two strangers walked over to them.

"How did you stop him?" asked the boy

Harry looked at him and gasped, he looked familiar. He knew he had seen him before. Harry remembered a picture from the Potter safe, it showed a nun, this boy and his great granddad. Harry remembered this boys name.

"Chrno?" he said

"How do you know my name?" Chrno asked

"from a photo of my great granddad" said Harry

"Who are you?" asked the nun

"I'm Harry and this is Ginny. Who are you?"

"I'm Rosetta Christopher and this is Chrno, as you know" said the nun

Harry looked at Rosetta and saw the clock round her neck. It was similar to the one Ginny had so he knew what she had done.

"Who did you make the contract with?" he asked Rosetta

"What are you talking about?"

"That clock round your neck. It marks the contract between a devil, without his horns and a human"

"How do you know that?" asked Rosetta,

"I know that because I've also made a contract"

"What?"

"I'm a devil without my horns, like whoever you made the contract with"

"I made it with Chrno, who did you make the contract with?"

"Ginny. But as you know, it taps into the soul. However we modified it so it draws on magic."

"Where are we? The last thing I remember was fighting a demon called Voldemort."

Chrno's eyes shot up. "Did you say Voldemort?"

"Yeah, he was the one who took my horns."

"Voldemort is one of the most powerful demons there is. He is sealed away somewhere in Scotland"

"We were fighting him there. So where are we, or should I say when are we?"asked Ginny

"1922"

"Shit"

"We were fighting him in 1998" said Ginny

"Luckily he won't be released for another 20 years anyway" said Harry

"How do you know that?"

"I believe I know who released him. Someone called Tom Riddle." Said Harry, "we know because we were fighting him in the future"

"Come with us, we should be able to help you" said Rosetta

"Ok then" said Ginny

"Did you say you had a picture from your great granddad?" asked Chrno, "may I ask what was his name"

"Joshua"

"What did you say?" asked Rosetta

"my great granddad's name was Joshua"

"Joshua is my brothers name" said Rosetta

"Great aunt Rosie?" said Harry

"You could say that, rosie was his nickname for me" said Rosetta, "anyway lets get going"

"Ok then" said Harry and Ginny

The four of them got into the car and drove off the magdalin order"


End file.
